


The Fairy Godfathers

by Auctorem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auctorem/pseuds/Auctorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Margaret and Margaret Thatcher are lost in the suburbs looking for a party at Emma Peel's when they witness three strangely dressed people leaving a bundle on a doorstep.  Or, what if Lily and James knew of their impending doom and were desperately trying everything to protect Harry, including an attempt to invoke the protection of the mythical Fae?  What if it sorta kinda worked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairy Godfathers

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow the idea of Harry Potter being rescued by two commando trained, over-the-top, hyper protective gay dads managed to stick in my twisted imagination. The original story will be a chapter later - basically a Death Eater shows up at Harry's 6th birthday and his dads are less than amused.

The street was dark and foggy as two people sat in a parked car trying to figure out where they were in the labyrinth of identical houses. “Dammit! I told you we needed to do daylight recce to find out where it was!” the woman who looked suspiciously like Margaret Thatcher said in a surprisingly deep voice. 

“Don’t snap at me! It’s not my fault that these houses look exactly alike” growled another woman that strongly resembled a young Princess Margaret as she studied a map, comparing it to a piece of paper in her rather large but elegantly gloved hand. “These directions are shite. Why the hell Armando is living in these faceless suburbs is beyond me!” she groused.

“We’re going to be late” the Prime Minister whined. The Princess had a sudden revelation and snorted, “That’s why he did it. Little Whinging indeed!” she said. “He wouldn’t! All this for a joke?” the Prime Minister said indignantly and the Princess snorted again “This is Armando we’re talking about” she said darkly. “Right. Bloody bastard and his oh so warped sense of humor” the Prime Minister’s voice promised retribution.

The street lights began to go out as the Princess caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. “What the… Hey, get a load of those two over there! I wonder if they know where the party is” she said. Not far from where the car was parked a man apparently dressed as Merlin, complete with long white hair and beard, was talking to a woman dressed as a witch. They were joined by a very tall (and large), hairy man with a bushy black beard. “Ooooo” The Prime Minister whispered. The Princess glared at her and she shrugged. “What can I say? I fancy a bit of rough every once in a while” she said in a whisper. “Sssssss!” The Princess hissed making a cutting motion with her large, elegantly gloved hand, “Something is happening” she whispered.

The very large (and tall) man handed Merlin a bundle and they all looked at it for a moment as they spoke. “Bloody Hell! You don’t think…” “People don’t still do that, do they?” they whispered at the same time. The big man leaned over the bundle and then let out a howl. Merlin carefully placed the bundle on a doorstep, and then they began to leave. Merlin paused seemingly flicking a lighter and all the street lights came back on.

“Oh my god! It’s that place with those horrid people!”  
“How can you tell? All of these houses look alike”  
“After the way they behaved when we asked directions earlier, I marked the door with lipstick so we could come by after the party and ‘prank’ them”

An eyebrow was raised and a wicked grin was flashed. As the Princess and the Prime Minister looked at each other something hardened in their expressions at the thought of someone stupid enough to leave an infant with those horrid people. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“Recovery Op”  
“Good thing we wore sensible shoes” and they both snickered at the implication.  
“Well, so much for being off duty”  
“Nah, this’ll be a piece of cake”

They nodded at each other and quietly got out of the car and very casually went to the bundle on the doorstep. With a glance around, the Prime Minister gently picked it up and the Princess retrieved an envelope that fluttered to the ground. They casually walked back to the car and got in. Not that anyone would have noticed anything unusual about a member of the Royal family and the Prime Minister of England taking a late night stroll in suburbia. At least not on Halloween.

Sure enough the bundle was an infant, toddler really, with a lightning bolt shaped cut on its forehead. The Princess pulled off a glove and carefully felt for any obvious wounds, then touched the still oozing cut. When her finger came in contact with the blood she froze in place. “Is it still bleeding?” the Prime Minister asked but there was no answer. Frowning she reached to check, placing her finger next to the Princess’ finger. 

The moment both of their fingers made contact with the small amount of blood seeping from the lightning bolt shaped wound, they both felt something change within them. It wasn’t visible or overly dramatic, but it was profound. Something about their very being changed, awareness was unlocked and power unbound. A bond was formed between the three of them. The Princess and the Prime Minister looked down at the bundle and knew with every fiber of their being that this tiny bundle they had rescued belonged with them. “I think I can find Armando’s place now” the Princess Margaret said quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping toddler. “Why don’t you read the letter aloud as we drive” she asked Margaret Thatcher as she started the car and drove into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more already, it just needs editing (okay, I confess a bit of fleshing out is needed).


End file.
